


Perhaps Tomorrow

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Uchiha Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: I hope you are doing alright without me there.





	Perhaps Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a written submission for Day 6 of Uchiha Week of 2018 with the themes being: Misanthropy / Cruelty / Pray for me
> 
> It is being told from Izuna's POV.

_I know you’ve done so much._

_In my mind, there were times where I have to wonder;  How on earth, is this man my brother?  
_

_You are a true **genius** , a **visionary** , and everything father wanted a son to be.   
_

_I couldn’t believe I was the second to you, and it baffled me so much._

_Oh but- it’s quite alright..._

_I would never trade my second fiddle for all the wealth the world had to offer.  
_

_It means nothing without you there at my side!  
_

_With you and our brothers, I am the richest man in the world.  
_

_Don’t you laugh, you know it's true…!_

_I miss those days Madara…  
_

_I miss **you**  Niisan:  
_

_I miss our spars in the summer, a_ _nd I miss our tears in the winter.  
_

_Niisan, I know in my heart you will help the clan win this!_

_No one can ever tell me otherwise!  
_

_I want peace..._

_Not just for the two of us, but for everyone.  
_

_So please,  
_

_Never lose sight of what’s important…  
_

_I want to be there when we all can smile at **your** victory.   
_

_When we hail you a hero after you defeat the Senju.  
_

_That would be wonderful Nii-san._

_I hope you are doing alright without me there.  
_

 


End file.
